iGet Stuck
by ilove2shipseddie
Summary: Sam, Freddie, and their four kids, Alexis, Kaitlin, Caden, and Taylor are headed to Carly and Gibby's wedding rehearsal when their tire burst. What adventures lie ahead for the Benson family? Will they make it on time? Read to find out! This is a story collaboration between LivelyMelody14 and I. We hope you like it!:D SEDDIE! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi to all the lovely people of Fanfiction!:) This will be a Seddie story collaboration between the wonderful, LivelyMelody14, and I, ilove2shipseddie! This is the first time either of us has ever done a collaboration but we think you guys will really like it! This is the first chapter! We hope you like it and it would make us extremely happy if you guys reviewed! Enjoy! :D**

"Alexis Faith Benson, get down here now," Freddie Benson yelled to his thirteen year old daughter. "We've been waiting on you for thirty minutes and we have to leave now!"

"Calm down, nub," Sam said, annoyed. "It's not like its an emergency."

"Sam, Carly wants us at the wedding rehearsal by 4:30," He said, running a hand through his coffee brown hair. "And it's already-"

Sam groaned, interrupting Freddie's rant. Freddie was about to retort when Alexis came down, her pink suitcase in her left hand, her Pink PearPhone in her right.

"I swear, Melanie must've really rubbed off on her." Sam mumbled.

"Mommy," Sam and Freddie's' five year old daughter, Kaitlin Olivia Benson, said, tugging on her mom's shirt. "When are we leaving? I think Caden and Taylor are falling asleep." She said, pointing to the twin boys.

"We're leaving now, Princess." Freddie said, picking up his daughter. "C'mon Alexis." He said as they all walked out and loaded the minivan. Sam buckled Caden and Taylor, who were asleep, into their car seats. Once Freddie made sure all their luggage was packed and everyone was buckled in, Freddie got in the drivers seat and drove out of the driveway. They were headed to California.

"The drive to California shouldn't be too long and if we stay on task we'll be there right on time to make it to the hotel and check in and get ready-" Freddie was rambling before his lovely wife, Sam interrupted him once again.

"Yeah, yeah it'll all be fine. Quit worrying." Sam said just to shut her husband up. Freddie scoffed and mumbled something incoherent under his breath.

"Mom, how much longer until we get there?" Kaitlin Olivia Benson asked.

"Honey, we just left." Sam replied turning around to look at her daughter, the only one who would probably ask "are we there yet?" a million times. Sam noticed Alexis in the far back with her headphones in her ears and her staring out the window, her blonde hair just like Sam's straightened like Melanie would do. Sam really was amazed at the fashionista daughter she had that was so unlike her but so similar to her best friend and her sister. Speaking of her best friend, Carly was getting married in two days to none other than Gibby Gibson. Sam can only imagine how that relationship began but Carly was happy and apparently so was Gibby and that made Sam happy. The car was silent besides the lightly tapping of Alexis's foot against the floor to the beat of the music pounding through her ear buds probably ruining her hearing as Freddie would say. Freddie had his eyes on the road and refused to have loud music playing while he drove. Sam glanced at him to her left, expressionless as he focused all his attention on the road.

"Wanna play a game?" Sam asked staring at Freddie with excitement in her eyes.

"Sam, I'm driving." Freddie replied, not removing his gaze from the road.

"Fine, you're no fun." Sam pouted. She turned around and looked in the back seat once again but this time focused her attention on her beautiful peacefully sleeping twin boys, Caden and Taylor. At least the one-year olds could sleep now rather than at night which Sam and Freddie would prefer. Kaitlin was now occupied by eating a snack of bacon bits that Sam had given her. Kaitlin's chocolaty brown curly hair and her and deep brown eyes made her the perfect combination of Sam and Freddie, with Sam's personality and Freddie's eyes Sam can really tell that she's their daughter. Sam smiled to herself while looking at her unusually obedient children, maybe it was the fact that it was 7:30 in the morning and Freddie insisted they leave A.S.A.P.

"Wanna play a game now?" Sam inquired to Freddie over again

"Fine,"Freddie said giving in, "What game?" He questioned.

"Yay! Hmm…" Sam said trying to think of a game they could play in the car.

"Ooh I got it! Truth or Dare!" Sam exclaimed.

"Ok but it's going to be more like truth or truth since we are in a car." Freddie replied.

"Well, how about, would you rather then?" Sam asked.

"Ok" Freddie agreed.

"Good. I'll start. Would you rather be trapped in a room with a thousand venomous snakes or let a thousand dogs lick your face." Sam smirked.

Freddie grimaced, "How long am I stuck in the room with the snakes and how long are the dogs licking me?" He questioned.

"Don't ask questions, just answer."Sam replied grinning.

"Fine, I choose the dogs because at least I won't die from that." Freddie answered.

"Haha, you're turn." Sam chuckled. Freddie loved how they could play games like this and have fun like when they were in high school. He knew it was rare for married couples to keep the same excitement and fun in their relationship after so many years. He smiled as he thought of one for Sam.

"Ok would you rather never be able to eat bacon anymore or never be able to see me again." He smirked and could guess what her probable answer would be.

"Well that's not fair. Did you die or something?" Sam complained.

"Sure." Freddie answered.

"Well I guess I would have to choose never being able to eat bacon anymore cuz you're kinda important to me" Sam mumbled.

"Awe I'm touched. You chose me over bacon." Freddie grinned broadly.

"Don't get used to it." Sam assured.

Freddie laughed, "Whatever, you're turn princess." Sam glared at him.

"No, I think I'm gonna take a nap now." Sam said reclining her chair back a bit.

"Whatever you say, princess." Freddie smirked. Sam closed her eyes and smiled, hopefully they would be to California, to white sand beaches and luxurious hotels when she woke up.

"Dad," Alexis asked, pulling out her headphones. "What's that whistling noise?"

"What whistling noise?" Freddie asked, frowning.

"I don't know where its coming from but-" Alexis' eyes widened, as she peered out her window. "-Dad! It's the tire! It's blowing out air!"

"What," Freddie asked, panicked, nearly crashing into the car in front of him. "Are you serious?"

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" She asked, rolling her eyes. Freddie pulled over to the nearest gas station, quickly exiting the car with Alexis.

Sam yawned, stretching and turning around. She frowned when the sight of the old, rusty gas station appeared in her view. "I have to use the bathroom. Alexis, watch the kids for me, okay?" When she didn't get an "okay" back, she turned around, only to find Alexis wasn't in her seat; she was outside with Freddie. Feeling a worried sensation come over her, she got out of the car and went to where they were standing. "Um, what's going on here?" She asked, confusion crossing her face.

"Dad got a piece of glass stuck in the tire and it has a hole in it," Alexis said.

"No, just listen. We have a spare. I told you to put it in this morning," Freddie said, relief blowing over him. When he saw the expression on Sam's face, he didn't ask anymore questions. "You didn't put the tire in did you?!"

"Here we go again," Alexis mumbled, putting her headphones back in. "While you guys argue it out, I'll be listening to music. And when we don't make it to Aunt Carly and Uncle Gibby's wedding rehearsal, I'm going to tell them its because you two were too busy arguing."

"No, Alexis," Freddie said, trying to keep his cool. "Your mother and I will solve this like adults. Let me use your phone." Freddie said, reaching for his daughter's phone.

"Here, I warn you though: my battery is about to-" Alexis started, but then her phone suddenly shut off. "Die" She finished.

"Sam," Freddie said, turning to his wife. "Where's your phone?"

"Oh, c'mon, you know I threw it at the foreign priest!" She answered. "Where's your dork phone?"

"I left it at home. I accidentally left it on the kitchen table when I fixed your 'requested ham sandwich'." Freddie said.

"Look, just go in the station and ask for a phone." Sam told him, obviously annoyed. "I'm sure they'd let you use it."

"Ugh, fine," Freddie started. "But what if-"

"Go," she demanded.

"I'm going." He said, walking off.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heyo! This is the second chapter of LivelyMelody14 and I's story, iGet Stuck. We've set a goal to update at least once every two days, but it will probably be sooner since we both have time on our hands. Sorry for any mistakes! We worked hard on this chapter and we hope you guys like it!:)**

Freddie started walking toward the gas station. The walk was only a few minutes and he cursed himself the whole way for not checking to see if Sam put the spare tire in the car. He should've known she wouldn't have done as he instructed. He was also worried that they wouldn't make it to the wedding rehearsal in time; he could already hear Carly screaming in horror and panic. At least the actual wedding wasn't until two days from now. Surely they could make it there by then. He reached the gas station and pulled open the door hearing the ding of a bell overhead signifying that he had just entered the store.

"How can I help you?" A man much taller than Freddie asked.

"Well I was wondering if I could use your phone. You see, my car has a flat tire and I need to call for a tow." Freddie explained as he pointed outside to the car in the distance off the side of the highway.

"Oh, well I don't know where you're going and I don't know how fast someone can get out here." The man replied. Freddie hadn't thought of where they could be and of all places it looked like they landed in a small remote town in who knows where.

"Well I have to be in Los Angeles by 4:30." Freddie explained, looking down at his watch and noticing that it was already 9:23. They were wasting valuable driving time! He planned out the whole trip and calculated for complications and made sure his plan was foolproof, but he didn't plan on having a flat tire two hours into the trip and not having a spare tire and being trapped in a town with a population of just about 185 people.

"Ooh sorry that might be a problem." The man said.

"Why?" Freddie asked exasperatedly. Now he was starting to get frustrated.

"Well we don't have a phone…"

"You've got to be kidding me! Why didn't you tell me that in the first place!?" Freddie questioned, angrily.

"There aren't many people around to talk to." He responded simply.

Freddie sighed before asking: "Well, do you have a cell phone I can use?"

"Oh yes! I have a cell phone!"

Freddie smiled. "Can I use it?"

"Sure," The man said, before handing him a flip phone. Freddie dialed Carly's number and put the phone up to his ear.

"Your monthly bill was due three months ago. If you wish to make this call, please buy your prepaid $50 monthly plan and-"

Freddie groaned, hitting his head on the counter. Once he recovered from his mental breakdown, he asked: "You haven't put minutes on your phone...why!?"

"I don't...have friends."

Freddie inwardly thumped himself for actually believing this guy could be of any help.

"Well can you at least tell me where we are?" Freddie sighed.

"Oh yeah, welcome to Amador City, California!" He cheered.

"Thanks." Freddie said and was out the door. Why did he waste his time with that guy he was already way behind schedule. He knew Sam was going to be angry at him and he could only hope that Carly wouldn't be freaking out when they didn't show up and she had no way of contacting the very important maid of honor and best man of the wedding.

"Did you call for a tow? When are they getting here?" Sam asked immediately when he got back. The expression on his face didn't look promising as he told her the good news was that they were only five hours away from L.A. and also the bad news that they were in a town called Amador City with a gas station that didn't have a phone. Needless to say Sam was furious but fortunately and quite surprisingly not at Freddie. Sure she took out her initial anger on him but after that she was just worried she wouldn't make to her best friend's wedding. Carly was at Sam and Freddie's wedding as the maid of honor of course and also as the head wedding planner. Sam remembered how nervous she was on her wedding day and she wanted to be there for Carly on hers. Plus the food at those things was usually delicious.

"Freddie what are we going to do? We have no phone; we are in the smallest town on the face of the earth, we…" Freddie cut Sam off by shushing her.

"Shhh, Sam, I'm trying to think of a plan and I can't do that with you being so negative. We'll make it there on time."

"Don't shush me!" Sam said crossing her arms across her body. Alexis looked up from her dead PearPhone when she heard her mother yell. She got out the car once more, walking over to her parents.

"Sorry, but we should stay positive and you should be helping me think of a plan so we do make it to the wedding on time, ok?"

"Fine, got any ideas?" Sam asked.

"Why don't we walk up the road a bit? I saw a sign a while back that had some businesses on it. Maybe there's a rental car place or a tire shop or some food at least." Alexis said, finally speaking up.

"I knew there was a reason you're my daughter." Sam said, smiling with new hope.

"Sounds like a plan." Freddie said getting the stroller for the twins from the trunk. Once the babies were strapped into the stroller and everyone was ready to go, they abandoned their car in search of food, transportation, and a little more hope. So far this trip was becoming quite the adventure none of them were looking for.

...

"My legs hurt," Sam whined, putting her arms around her husband's shoulder. "Carry me."

"Wha-Sam, no. You can't just leave Alexis to walk Kaitlin _and_ push the stroller." Freddie rejected.

"Oh, chill out. She's half Benson; she's got your smarts. She'll figure it out." Sam said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, and she's also half Puckett. She's got your laziness." Freddie said, earning a punch in the arm from Sam.

"Okay, I like how you guys are talking about me like I'm not even here." Alexis said, sarcastically.

"I'm glad you like it too; I was starting to think I was the only one," Sam snickered, earning an eye roll from Alexis.

"Dad," Kaitlin asked, looking up to her father.

"Yes, sweetheart," Freddie answered, trying not to take his frustration out on his little daughter.

"Who's that out of shaped guy getting into our car?" She asked, pointing back to their family van.

Freddie laughed. "What out of shaped-AAH!" Freddie said, turning to see the man he encountered in the gas station entering their car. Freddie started running back to their car, but the man had already zoomed off. Freddie stopped running, anger boiling inside of him. He laid on his backside, in the road, not even caring anymore; this was a remote town, it's not like anyone would even come drive down here.

Sam and Alexis shared a glance before Sam ran over to her husband. She bent down next to him, and gently stroked his face.

"Baby, get outta the road," She said, trying to calm him.

He shook his head. "No. I'm waiting for a car to come run me over. A big truck would be good." Freddie mumbled. Sam looked to where their car was recently parked. "At least he left our luggages," Sam joked, causing her husband to snap.

They both rose up so they were standing fully. "God, Sam, what's wrong with you? Do you not care about pleasing your best friend? Can't you see that now is _not_ the time for games. You play way too much. I don't even know how I expected you to be civilized for this one trip." Freddie scoffed. "Just, leave me alone." He said, causing all expression to leave her face. Knowing her husband was truly upset and that he just needed time to cool off, she walked away slowly, back over to her children. This trip had taken a turn for the worse.

**A/N: So, how did you like it? Good? Bad? In between? Tell us what you thought in reviews! The more you review, the more we get inspired to write! Chapter 3 will be up soon!REVIEW!:) Until next time,**

**-ilove2shipseddie**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, guys! ilove2shipseddie here with a new chapter from LivelyMelody14 and I's story! We hope you guys like this chapter as much as the others! Here's chapter 3! Enjoy, our lovelies! :)**

"How much longer?" Kaitlin whined. The family had been walking for nearly an hour and she was the first one to speak up.

"I don't know, baby," Sam replied looking down at her five year old daughter, who was currently gripping her hand and dragging her feet. Sam could tell that she needed a break and after looking around she thought that maybe stopping for a minute wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"Hey guys, let's take a break," Sam said, gathering everyone's attention. Alexis turned around from leading the pack; she claimed that they walked too slowly. Freddie also stopped from pushing the baby stroller. He had not said a word since their car was stolen and had his breakdown in the middle of the road. Sam could only hope that he had cooled down by now and could finally help them sanely think of a plan.

"We're getting nowhere and we have already been walking for an hour," Sam said, feeling more and more frustrated.

"Ok, well let's just keep walking because it's not like we have any other choice." Freddie said, bitterly and a little grumpily. Sam rolled her eyes at her husband. Apparently he was still angry.

"I think we should keep walking; at least until we find some food," Alexis chimed in.

"Well, it looks like we have a majority. Do you think you could walk a little farther?" Sam asked turning her attention to Kaitlin.

"I guess so." Kaitlin replied, moving forward and dragging her feet. She hung her head in the most dramatic fashion she could manage.

"Come here sweetie, I'll carry you," Freddie said to Kaitlin, after seeing her dramatic turn away. Kaitlin immediately gleefully jumped into her father's arms in success. Sam glared at him.

"So you'll carry her, but you won't carry me," Sam complained.

"Sam, she's five. And you know she won't give in," Freddie argued. "Will you please just push the stroller?"

"Fine," Sam grunted, giving Freddie another glare. Freddie rolled his eyes and the journey continued.

...

So the walk was nothing short of a miracle. A miracle that everyone survived each other for two hours down a road where someone could easily get pushed and makes it look like an accident. The only sound heard from the family was the scuffing of shoes, scraping the rocky pavement for miles and miles There was less and less hope that they would ever make it to the wedding rehearsal considering it was now 11:43, according to Freddie's extremely accurate satellite watch.

"Look guys, what's that," Alexis said, pointing ahead of them. Sam and Freddie looked up at the same time and saw what Alexis was referring too.

"Yes, I see it too!" Sam exclaimed, happily jumping up and down and momentarily letting go of the stroller. Luckily, she grabbed onto it a second later and caught it from rolling down the road into oncoming traffic. "Sorry Caden and Tay," she whispered, as somehow they were still asleep.

In the distance was a glimmer of hope in the form of a flashing neon sign that said Tori's Diner. Sam was so excited that she started running at full speed, pushing the stroller toward the sign. Alexis, although excited by the promised food in the distance, decided to walk and not ruin her designer flip-flops.

"Sam, don't run with the stroller!" Freddie scolded. Sam turned her head around and proceeded to stick her tongue out at Freddie.

"Oh shove it nub! There's food," Sam yelled behind her.

"Whatever Sam, be careful." He replied, now worrying about his twin sons.

When they all finally reached the diner Sam was out of breath and panting as Alexis, Freddie and Kaitlin were waiting for her to catch her breath.

"Should've listened when I told you not to run," Freddie smirked.

"Shut up," Sam sneered, under her breath.

"Ok guys, we could either stand here and argue or we could go inside and eat," Alexis said, licking her lips. "I can taste the food already."

"Yeah, let's eat," Sam said after regaining her composure.

After an enormous meal and Freddie asking someone for directions, they found out that they were only a mile away from a rental car place. By this time, it was 12:15 pm and Freddie had a new hope that if they were efficient, they could still make it to the wedding rehearsal on time and not worry Carly and Gibby.

"Ok guys, let's do this! We only have four hours to make it and a four and a half hour drive," Freddie said, once again filled with energy (probably from the steak-burger).

"Slow your roll captain; we're not even to the rental car place yet," Sam droned.

"Way to be a Debbie downer, Sam." Freddie replied, earning a confused look from Sam.

"Come on! People say that," Freddie began.

"No, no they don't." Sam said, shaking her head.

"Whatever, we can catch a bus to the rental car place." Freddie said, getting back on track with the schedule.

When the bus pulled up, the whole family of six piled onto the bus, with their luggage, and headed for the rental car dealership.

"Do you think we could get a red one," Kaitlin asked, looking up at Sam.

"Huh?" She asked, confused.

"A red car. I like red." Kaitlin clarified.

"Sure," Sam laughed at her adorable daughter.

"Final stop!" the bus driver yelled. Sam, Freddie, Alexis, Kaitlin, and the twins all got off the bus and walked the short distance to the rental car dealership.

"Hello family, how can I help ya today?" A short, cheery man grinned at them the second they walked in the door.

"We need a rental car," Freddie said, as if it were obvious, which it was.

"Yep, uh huh, what kind?" The man replied going over to a desk and started typing away on a computer. Alexis frowned, thinking the man had too much espresso.

"A red minivan," Sam replied quickly, looking down at the approving Kaitlin, who was grinning up at her and giving her a thumbs up.

"Alright, Alright," Steven, according to his name tag, replied and again began furiously pounding the keys.

The family waited a few minutes before Steven began babbling again.

"Ok, if you'll follow me outside..." Steven trailed off, getting up and leading them through the double doors.

They were led outside where there was a red minivan waiting for them. Sam was surprised by how fast they were at getting the car, but didn't question it. Freddie was just happy that they could finally get out of this deserted town and never look back.

"Here you are," Steven said proudly. "A red minivan."

"Great, how much does it cost?" Freddie asked, pulling out his wallet.

"Oh you can bill me later just call this number," Steven said, handing him a business card.

"Cool," Freddie said taking the card and putting away his wallet.

"Alrighty, well you guys have a wonderful-" Steven called, being interrupted by Sam.

"Yeah, a wonderful day, we get it," she said. And with that, the Benson family walked out to their new rental car.

"Wow, that guy needs a chill pill," Alexis commented, reclining back in her seat and sighing contently.

"We are outta here," Sam exclaimed, as Freddie began to tell her the whole plan, which she tuned out of, not really caring how they would make it to the wedding rehearsal on time, only caring that they would make it. Before closing her eyes, she saw her husband look over to her and smile before pulling off.

...

"Dad," Alexis asked, for the second time in their trip. Her mother, Kaitlin, and the twins were still asleep.

"Yeah, honey," Freddie answered, looking at his daughter through the rearview mirror.

"Although mom would never admit it, she really was hurt when you exploded on her earlier today," Alexis said, recalling their disagreement this morning. Freddie didn't reply. "She was only trying to make you feel better. You know mom..."

"I know," Freddie began, sighing. "And I didn't mean to. It's just...I was mad from-" Alexis cut him off.

"I know, dad. You don't have to explain it. Just...make it up to her." Alexis said, before yawning. "Well, I would stay up and keep you company til we get there, but I know you'd just talk about that new pear phone you and your fellow nerds are trying, unsuccessfully I might add, to invent."

"Go to sleep, Alexis," He chuckled at his daughter. "Go to sleep."

"Well, if you insist," she said, before sinking further down into her seat and falling asleep.

...

"Are we there yet," Sam asked, waking up from her peaceful slumber, looking over to her husband.

"Just about," he said, briefly turning to look at Sam. Her mass of golden curls were everywhere and her clothes had become wrinkled from sleeping. He took a deep breath before continuing. "You know I didn't mean to blow up like that, especially with the kids watching," He said, not tearing his gaze from the road ahead. "I was upset cause, well, you know Carls and Gib are our best friends and they'd be there for us, they were actually, on our wedding day. And I didn't think you were taking it seriously enough, and, well, we hadn't gotten off to a great start for our day, and that just set it all off. I'm sorry, though. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you." He said, pressing the breaks, as they approached a yellow light.

"I know, nub," Sam said, smiling. "I'm sorry too."

Freddie grinned as they both leaned into each other. As their lips were about to meet, they heard a voice project from the backseat. "OKAY, EYES AND ALL OTHER FEATURES ON THE ROAD AHEAD!" It was Alexis. Sam laughed as she saw her daughter covering both her eyes.

"Later," Sam whispered, intended that only Freddie hear.

"I heard that," Alexis mumbled, getting slightly uncomfortable. Freddie grinned and placed a kiss on Sam's temple instead. "Well, only ten more miles to go. And it's...4:15. Dag, man, we won't be there on time, but we'll get there." Freddie said, accelerating the car forward as the light turned green.

**A/N: Okay, so how did you like it? It's good, right? Then go and review! Do it for Seddie! Chapter 4 will most likely be up tomorrow! Until next time, ilove2shipseddie, is out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Last chapter, guys! Sorry it wasn't here yesterday, but me and my partner were busy! But we finished it today! Personally, I loved this story. I cannot believe I actually took part in writing this! Couldn't have done it without LivelyMelody14 though! Read and Review!:D**

"No, no, no..." Freddie said, shaking his head. "This cannot be happening."

"What's the matter, baby," Sam asked, looking over to her panicked husband. "What's happening?"

"The car...it's out of gas," Freddie said, completely defeated. The car had stopped in the middle of the road in front of a church. Alexis, Freddie, and Sam all got out of the car.

"You're kidding, right," Alexis asked, looking angrier than ever. "We went through all this work for nothing!"

"Okay, so first our tire burst within two hours of the trip. Then some fat, weird, guy who owned a cell phone with no minutes on it, wearing a fake wig decided to steal our family car. After hours and hours of painful walking, we finally get some food into our bellies and get directions to a rental car dealership. Thinking we were sooo lucky, we hopped in our new red minivan and drove ourselves all the way to Los Angeles, California and now were stuck in the middle of nowhere without gas nor a gas station near us and it's already-" Sam stopped in the middle of her rant to grab her husband's wrist with the watch on it. "-4:33 and we're late to my best friend's wedding rehearsal and now we'll never make it!" She leant over, burying her face in her husband's jacket.

"Aw, don't worry, Sam," Freddie said, rubbing small circles around her back. "We tried."

"Yeah, mom," Alexis said, hugging her mother. "It's not our fault we just happened to be completely unlucky at the worst timings in our life." Sam glared at her daughter.

"Not helping, am I?" Alexis asked. "Okay, I'll be in the car." She said after nobody answered.

"I just...I can't believe we went through everything and we're still not where we want to be," Freddie sighed.

"I know, right," Sam said, though it sounded muffled. "I wish we were already there, you know? Like, already at thechurch where the rehearsals at. Geez, what did we do to deserve this?

Freddie didn't have time to answer before Alexis jumped back out of the car with a huge grin on her face.

"Why're you all happy," Sam asked, looking up to Alexis. "Did you just have a vision of you and Robert cuddling under the night sky?"

Alexis gave Sam a 'Really, mom? Dads standing right there' face and Sam rolled her eyes back as a retort.

"Who's Robert?" Freddie asked, looking confused and a little concerned.

"Erm...he's a-" Alexis started.

"-That's not important right now. Anyways, why were you smiling?" Sam asked, saving her daughter from a year of grounding.

"Isn't the church we were supposed to meet Aunt Carly and Uncle Gibby at called New Hall Baptist Church?"

Sam and Freddie nodded in unison. "Yeah, why?"

Alexis grinned, pushing her parents to the side so that the car wasn't in their way. "Welcome to New Hall Baptist Church."

"No way," Freddie said, hugging his wife.

"Yes way, father." Alexis smiled. "Yes way."

"Well, what're we waiting for!?" Sam asked, excitedly. "Get the kids and let's go!"

…

"You may now kiss the bride," The minister said as Carly and Gibby made the sacred vow of marriage. The guests cheered as they kissed for a little longer than necessary. Sam and Freddie were so relieved that they made it to the wedding on time with no harm done. Carly was a beautiful bride, as Sam knew she would be and Gibby looked like Gibby as usual but he also looked really happy and that's all that mattered in the end.

At the reception Sam got a chance to tell Carly about their whole adventure and how much work it was to actually get there.

"Wow Sam, you went through all that trouble for me?" Carly asked, incredulously. She couldn't believe the journey they'd had just to make to her wedding.

"Of course, you're my best friend," Sam said like it was obvious, "You were there for me, I couldn't not be there for you! Plus, I still can't believe you married Gibby!" Sam finished.

"Hey! Come on, Sam, I couldn't believe you married Freddie!" Carly replied.

"Really?" Sam smirked.

"No," she said defeated. "You two are perfect for each other." She finished.

"All I know is Gibby looked really happy today." Sam said leaning back in her chair.

"I'm happy too." Carly smiled as she got up to go dance with her husband. Sam smiled to herself as she watched Carly and Gibby when she heard someone sit down next to her.

"Where are all the kids?" Sam asked her husband, Freddie.

"I left the twins with Spencer, and Kaitlin is over playing with the other kids," He looked around, confused. And actually, I don't know where Alexis is." He replied.

"Good." She said as she leaned in and kissed Freddie for real finally with no kids around. Freddie gently held Sam's face in his hands and kissed back passionately.

"I love you." Freddie stated, as they pulled away.

"I love you too." Sam grinned.

Right before the song last ended Sam caught sight of Alexis dancing with a boy, a cute boy, not Robert, a boy Freddie wouldn't like. Sam winked as Alexis noticed she saw her, Alexis laughed and walked off the dance floor without her father ever knowing she danced with a boy. But she would be telling all the details to her mother later. Carly and Gibby were still dancing as the next song began to play, a familiar song to Sam and Freddie, their song. Carly smiled brightly knowing the song was coming. Sam rolled her eyes but was glad Carly did that, even after all those years she could still remember their first kiss clearly, out on the fire escape, with that song playing out of Freddie's PearPod.

"Would you like to dance?" Freddie asked, suddenly getting up and reaching for her hand.

Sam sighed, "Why not," He smiled as she grabbed his hand as they moved onto the dance floor.

_Did I tell you I knew your name  
But it seems that I've lost it  
Did I tell you it's my own game  
This is not your problem_

I don't know if I'm gonna change  
Wasting time and another day

I keep running away  
Even from the good things  


**A/N: Wow, we're extremely proud of this story. LivelyMelody14 is a great writer and this was an excellent story! I couldn't have completed this story and journey without her! She's an absolutely ****amazing**** writer! We may even have another story coming you guys' way:) What would you think of that? We had a great time writing this story and we really appreciate all the reviews! **

**-ilove2shipseddie & LivelyMelody14**


End file.
